


time makes you bolder

by nemesis (naanobytes)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Crush, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, My Unit | Byleth Is Doing Their Best, Other, They/Them Pronouns for My Unit | Byleth, and he gets one, no beta we die like Glenn, of course, the infamous tag, think that's about it this is very short LOL, well not really the hurt is kinda implied? don't really delve into it, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naanobytes/pseuds/nemesis
Summary: "even children get older and i'm gettin' older, too."--With tender hands, he reached out for Byleth and touched their clothed shoulder, feeling the muscles shift underneath his fingers as Byleth acknowledged his presence for the first time since entering. Their head tilted back, a blank stare from tired eyes meeting his own.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	time makes you bolder

**Author's Note:**

> so guess who remembered fire emblem three houses exists
> 
> yeah.
> 
> i wrote this short lil thing in just under an hour. i'm in chemistry class right now may god have mercy on my soul
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> (lyrics from title and summary are ripped from "landslide" by fleetwood mac.)

“Come in.”

The door creaked loudly as a testament to its age, cracking open and letting light from the hallway filter into Dimitri’s room. In the shadows that dimmed the planes of their face, he could just make out the figure that had knocked so softly on his door- broad shoulders, mint hair, and a large jacket thrown over their shoulders.

Dimitri placed down the lance he had been polishing, letting it fall from his grasp and land on his bedsheets silently. “What is it, Professor?” he queried gently, standing up and drawing his cloak around him to take a couple of steps towards Byleth, still lingering in the doorframe.

The closer he drew, the more acute Byleth’s features became. The shadows under their eyes were not only from the lighting, but from many sleepless nights, and the hard line of their mouth quivered just slightly with exhaustion. Dimitri’s heart rang with sympathy-- not too long ago, it had been him who overworked himself into nothing but a pile of rubble.

With tender hands, he reached out for Byleth and touched their clothed shoulder, feeling the muscles shift underneath his fingers as Byleth acknowledged his presence for the first time since entering. Their head tilted back, a blank stare from tired eyes meeting his own.

It was clear that Byleth wasn’t well. They wouldn’t come to visit him in the evening if that wasn’t the case; they had strict hours in which they visited students in order to talk about schoolwork, and war council was often within the Cardinals room rather than one-on-one. “Do you... want to talk about it?” he murmured, looking into their eyes with his own, letting a smile tilt up his lips. 

With no warning, his professor spurred into action, stepping forward and parting Dimitri’s heavy cloak like a set of curtains to move inside, 

“What are you doing?” Dimitri spluttered, a tad louder than necessary, feeling his face pinken with a blush at the sudden gesture. Byleth simply wrapped their arms around his waist, dropping their head on his shoulder and pressing their two chests together-- their own clothed, and Dimitri’s clad with armor. Hesitantly, he stretched his own arms out and slid his palms up Byleth’s back, careful not to pull them too close with his strength.

“...Isn’t this uncomfortable?” he asked shyly after a moment, conscious of the fact that he was dressed completely in war armor, cold from the night that had settled over Garreg Mach. However, his professor shook their head gently, their hair tickling the pale skin of Dimitri’s neck. He guessed it was an answer to both of his questions.

Silently, Dimitri rustled his cape, drawing it closer around the both of them and letting his own head dip towards Byleth’s. His body heated with their prolonged touch, with the small and unconscious sighs that left their mouth and puffed warm against his neck. His fingers twitched softly, his young academy self so close to his crush urging him to hold onto them tighter and not let go-- yet, he refrained, simply nuzzling his own head into theirs. The small laugh that rose from their throat was a nice reward for his efforts, and he let his own chuckle bubble up and spill over.

_ Goddess _ , how he wanted to kiss them. It was almost  _ embarrassing _ , how never once had his feelings for his professor faded-- not at any point during five years did he forget them, despite his own crazed state of bloodlust. Always a thought in the back of his mind was their soft smile after their victory at the first Battle of the Eagle and Lion, the way that they laughed and chatted along with their students in the following feast. Perhaps it had been one of the only memories that had drawn him back from tipping over the brink of insanity.

  
Their hand lifted from where it rested against his back, teasing the tips of his hair and grounding him back on Earth. He owed his professor so much. They had stood by his side, along with the rest of the Blue Lions, when not even the Goddess herself would have. Byleth didn’t want to talk about whatever it was that was troubling them, but at the very least, he would be there for  _ them  _ like they had been for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! it ain't much but it's honest work.
> 
> if u want to talk to me head over to my tumblr @naanobytes !!


End file.
